Quiet
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: El silencio puede ayudarte a ver cosas que mil palabras no lo harían, incluso el amor del hombre más aguerrido y huraño del mundo. Ya que, el camino a todas las cosas grandes pasa por él.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC & AU.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_• _**Quiet **_•

* * *

Oh, ¿qué hora era?

La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas le calaba profundamente los ojos. Con el dorso de la mano intentaba inútilmente protegerse del sol que se hacía cada más presente en el cielo y en su ventana. Cansada, se sentó en la cama. No se sorprendió encontrarse con Grimmjow a su lado, e inevitablemente, recordó la buena noche que habían pasado juntos. Habían hecho cosas que le provocaban una fuerte vergüenza y un sonrojo prominente en su níveo rostro.

Aún así, no se sentía arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Ella amaba al joven de cabello azulado y sabía que esa era una de las formas más especiales para demostrarlo. Aceptaba al muchacho aguerrido y mal hablado, por que sabía lo que guardaba, lo que ocultaba. Y sobre todo, él la quería a pesar de su torpeza y su charlatanería nerviosa.

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios algo resecos y acarició levemente el rostro tranquilo del adormilado hombre. Se veía tan atractivo y hasta inocente, claro que sabía que sólo en apariencia, ya que era capaz de varias _cosas._ Si tan sólo, se pudiesen quedar ambos así, juntos y sin ningún…

¡Dios, pero era tan tarde!

Por ejemplo, tenía que meterse a bañar con la mayor velocidad que pudiese, ya que después, iría a desayunar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Luego, apurarse a terminar un informe especial de contabilidad que tenía abandonado, además de hacer unas cuantas llamadas con algunas personas de las cuales necesitaba cierta información. Limpiar el departamento, el cual, a su parecer, se veía como un perfecto muladar.

Oh, genial. Tenía un día demasiado atareado y ella muy cómoda en la cama todavía. Intentó liberarse infructuosamente del fuerte brazo de Grimmjow, pero por más que buscaba zafarse, él apretaba más el abrazo. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Sustituir su cuerpo con una almohada? ¿Aventar el brazo del inconciente hombre? ¿Morderlo?

Sí, los nervios empezaban a consumirla. No sabía que hacer, y ya se imaginaba realizando las cosas más ridículas, con tal de salir del agarre del Jeaguerjaquez de una vez por todas. Finalmente, se decidió por la más civilizada y normal forma que encontró: pidiéndolo por favor.

—Esto, Grimmjow… Despierta — Lo movió suavemente del hombro desnudo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué quieres, Orihime? — Protestó levemente molesto.

—¡Tengo que irme ahora! — El nerviosismo la invadió por completo, al grado de no medir sus emociones ni sus palabras.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? — La sorpresa fue tanta, que incluso se sentó en la cama velozmente.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—¿Cosas más importantes que yo?

—¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo digo que tengo muchos asuntos pendientes.

—¡Dios!, acaso tú crees que…

—¡Es que si tan sólo pudieses ver que tengo otras cosas que hacer, aparte de estar contigo! — La velocidad en su voz se incrementaba al mismo tiempo que una extraña furia la invadía lentamente.

—Lo sé — Levantó la mirada y la mantuvo firme en los orbes castaños de la chica impulsiva—. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que exaltarte tanto.

—¡Grimmjow! Comprende que, aparte de mi trabajo, tengo otros problemas y…

No pudo continuar. Fue interrumpida de la mejor manera posible, siendo abrazada por el hombre refunfuñante que estaba a su lado. Y se sentía tan bien. Es decir, podía ver que él se interesaba en ella y no nada más era algo físico y superfluo lo que tenían ambos. Y se aferró más al brazo que calificaba de cálido y hasta de protector.

—Debes de preocuparte menos por todo, Orihime. Sólo, quédate aquí conmigo, en silencio.

Lo haría más que nada, por que ese era el ambiente más delicioso que podían disfrutar como pareja. Eran momentos de suave y reconfortante paz que disfrutaba demasiado. Era tan agradable el demostrarse cariño de esa manera.

_El amor se demuestra con muchos actos, pero ninguno es tan valioso como el silencio oportuno._

_Shh…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

No hay nada mejor que el GrimmHime y un período de paz en un semestre que se ve ajetreado y terrorífico. Este Oneshot salió de un momento de creatividad y algo de fastidio por el exceso de escándalo en algunas personas. Seh, espero seguir escribiendo más de el GH.

_**Dedicado a Kibume. **_¿Por qué? Me diste una hermosa buena nueva sobre Grimmjow, lo que leí accidentalmente en tu perfil de Deviant art me hizo la fangirl más feliz del mundo.

Esperando que haya gustado.

_See you around… ~_


End file.
